


staring at you

by S4PN4PSGROWL



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Homosexual, IRL, M/M, Nicknames, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4PN4PSGROWL/pseuds/S4PN4PSGROWL
Summary: dream and sapnap are taking pictures for dreams new merch when sapnap gets a little bit distracted, dream being the nice jerk he is, takes advantage of it. fluff ensues, just tooth rotting fluff
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	staring at you

**Author's Note:**

> first fic kinda nervous lmao,  
> if i have to add any other tags just tell me, also any comments mentioning dnf will be deleted  
> anyway enjoy, i am here to feed the dreamnap people !!

Sapnap chuckled as he brought the camera up to his face, the sun casting his shadow onto the ground but luckily not in the cameras field of vision “stay still dream, I won’t be able to take the picture nimrod” the shorter of the two said as dream let out a quiet wheeze “ I’m sorry pandas I’ll try” and oh god, sapnap froze in his place, so still, almost as if dream was a hunter and the poor man was his prey, caught with a bullet only seen by him.

As sapnap stood frozen in place his eyes couldn’t be torn away from the scene in front of him. The sun casted onto dreams face beautifully, capturing every bit that was unknown to millions of people and making him look like an angel. His face was lit up by the soft yellow glow of the afternoon sun as a smile adorned his familiar face and made the freckles on his cheeks and nose dance to a tune foreign to only but them. A tune sapnap could almost hear as time around him began to slow down.

Dream slowly stopped laughing, a smile still spread across the angel like features that belonged to him. The blonde’s eyes finally catched the pair that belonged to the other boy, and the emotions that filled the gaze of the shorter could only be described as love and admiration. Dream let out a soft sigh as he supressed another wheeze. “pretty boy you’re staring again” this seemed to snap the other out of his daze as sapnaps cheeks flushed a deep red, the colour settling on his face as he smiled, albeit a bit panicked, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t. But he smiled back nonetheless “sorry dreamie, you’re just so pretty” the shorter said in a flirty tone, and dream could only chuckle softly as he walked over to his best friend, his pandas, his pretty boy, his nick.

“oh really? What’s so pretty about me sappy?” dream said as he came to a stop in front of the brown haired boy, causing the other to look up, blush still evident on sapnaps face as dream silently sucked in a breath. The green eyes boys imagination quickly began to run wild as he imagined what his best friend would look like looking up at him like that, but with something in his mouth. sapnap would look devine dream bets, his pandas would look so pretty. 

Dream quickly got rid of those thoughts because getting a hard on right now would be unexplainable, and the poor boy he was facing would probably be so confused. As dream collected his thoughts, said boy spoke up “why do you want to know dreamie poo~ do you want me to stroke your ego more than I already do” sapnap said as he raised an eyebrow at dream, causing said man to wheeze before pulling their bodies closer, god he was glad he didn’t have a boner right now. “no I want you to stroke something else snapmap” 

Sapnap froze again as he furrowed his brows, giving him an adorable look on his still flushed face as he gently shoved against dreams shoulder. The younger of the two wasn’t really really trying to push the older away but was showing his defiance, which wasn’t much “call me that again and we are going to have problems dre” Sapnap said as he chuckled, inching their faces closer, so close that he could almost feel the hot air of dreams breath on his lips. And god, it was intoxicating, if only sapnap had the courage to lean in just a bit closer. If he did he would be able to feel the others warmth, feel his best friends chapped lips on his own. Sapnap quickly snapped out of that train of thought as dream grinned and squeezed sapnaps hips, the place where his calloused and big hands rested, where they had pulled him closer, where they could touch his bare skin if it wasn’t for those thin layers of fabric that covered it. 

“oh really? what are you going to do pandas? What are you going to do when you’re so much shorter than me?” dream said as he looked down at the boy pressed against him “oh, you’re going to regret saying that, clay.” sapnap said as he narrowed his eyes, neither of the two broke eye contact as the Floridan spoke up “using my name against me? Really pandas? I didn’t think you’d have to go that low, but alas” dream said dramatically as he laughed, well it was more of a wheeze, the familiar sound ringed through sapnaps ears as he chuckled, finally giving in and laughing at the situation alongside his best friend “god I hate you” sapnap finally said as his laugh turned into soft hiccups.

“aww, pwandas do you have the thwe hiccwups” dream said in a mocking baby voice as he moved one of his hands to the others cheek and pinched it “don’t patronize me dreamie” the shorter of the two said as he lightly punched the blonde’s chest, only managing to get another laugh out of the other “oww, pwandas that hurwt” dream said in mock offense once again as he slowly started to lean back “you have wounded me, I’m doomed” “wait dream, you’re not actually going to-“ sapnaps question was cut short as the world around him seemed to spin. The green of the grass they were standing on getting closer by the second as the brown haired man closed his eyes in anticipation and preparation of the pain that came with the fall.

It never came. 

The Texan man opened his eyes as he looked down at his friend, who was awkwardly bend backwards and barely staying balanced, and ofcourse he was smirking at him “what’s wrong pandas? Did you get scared?” “no! just don’t do that dre” sapnap said as dream stood up right again, keeping sapnap locked in his arms “what’s stopping me?” “me, you don’t want to accidently fall and hurt me clay” “oh I’ll let you fall, for me” dream said with a smirk as gave sapnap a quick peck on his lips, the mentioned brown haired males face turned as bright as fire as he whined “dream you can’t just do that!” “I’ll do whatever I want, and you, will let me pandas. So why don’t you stop whining and kiss me again” the taller said as he grinned, sapnap could only sigh as he leaned in closer, their breaths mixing together again for the second time that afternoon “I’ll kiss you if you accept me as my boyfriend” “sure babe, now give me my deserved kisses” “you don’t deserve shit dre” the shorter of the two said as he leaned in and closed the gap between them with a satisfied look on his face.


End file.
